I Need to Find Him
by KakiTenshi
Summary: This is what might have happened if I placed myself into the series. Completely made for my for me and my obsession over Sora/Haseo. STILL i hope you enjoy XD
1. Prologue: Sora

**Author Notes: I know that this might seem weird to people who have read a lot of my FanFics but this chapter is more of a prologue! ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Prologue: Sora**

TriEdge. The man of mystery, cursed, known for his 3 blades and unnatural Pks. The legendary Pker, even more legendary than the first ever – Sora.

But then again Sora never returned to the World, ever.

Or so I thought.

Ryou Misaki never played the World after being comatose. Before I could even talk to him about it his parents left. I never understood why they were paranoid; they weren't like this when I babysat him.

Maybe they didn't trust me anymore.

I was just in the other room when he fell into his coma. But I couldn't do anything! All of it happened in the World, and in there I was no where close. Nor did I know _where_ he was.

I was with BT, Bear and Helba waiting for Aura – The Key of the Twilight. I never imagined that Ryou was siding with Morgana and betraying her. But then again I doubt Tsukasa and Aura would have make it out either if he didn't.

I heard what happened with Aura before I heard the 'thump.' I told them I would 'Be right back.' I entered his room perfectly clean, but then again the only thing we ever use in there is his computer.

There he was on the floor unconscious. I literally screamed. I quickly got him into an upright position.

His pulse was fine.

He was breathing.

But he wouldn't wake up.

Confused I called 911 and got an ambulance. While I waited I told everyone about what happened to Sora.

"He might be what Tsukasa was." Mimiru said, half relieved, half sad. I couldn't blame her, Sora always liked teasing Mimiru.

"Let's hope." Bear said.

I nodded and logged off.

We could only hope that was the case. And I wasn't taking any chances by giving up. I searched everyday after school until 4am. On weekends I woke and looked her him until I collapsed.

Luckily I wasn't alone.

My friend from school Yasuhiko played the World all the time. He even had a fancy title:

**Orca of Azure Sea**

He was looking for clues for any comatose players. I told him about Sora and he helped immediately.

Yes, I Aki Shinji got the world's best player in The World to help me. Even though I wasn't bad myself.

In the game I was one of the best, I even got a name for myself. Yes, I was Kitsune of Burning Skulls. I burnt my enemies: PC or monsters down to the bone. Literally. I got a limited quest item that I was the only one to accomplish, my fox tail and ears. And my red, yellow and orange coloured outfit didn't go unknown. People feared this trio of colours to the death.

But I was alone.

Even today I'm alone or lonely. All my old friend left the World, but me? I was driven.

Orca, no Yasuhiko, he left me twice. But the first time I'll never blame him for.

Someone answered my bulletin about Sora so I was going to investigate. Orca was showing our school friends around the World. Even to this day I call him by his username, Kite.

I was asking around when I heard it. A high pitched ring. People I've seen that day said that they saw Sora wearing a brown overcoat. When they heard the sound he was gone. My sources kept telling me that a large white man looking monster with a red wand appeared in his place.

I followed the sound until it left without a trace. But that was the least of my worries.

She decided to make an appearance.

Helba, Queen of the Dark.

Or in this case, hacking.

"Hello dear. I see your still looking. What happened to the rest of them?"

I didn't answer, instead I gave her a stare.

"Oh I see."

"What do you want Helba?"

"I have come to inform you that Orca has been Data Drained. But he left a little parting gift. A new hero."

"What? You mean Kite?"

"Ah so you know of him. Come I'll show you where to find him."

I didn't go reluctantly. Why bother resisting, she was gonna get her way eventually.

There sat scarred Kite, waiting for help. I walked over.

"Hey. I don't want to pry but can you tell me what happened?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Orca, of Yasuhiko."

"Aki?"

"I go by Kitsune here, but ya."

"Sure I'll tell you what happened."

He described in perfect detail of what happened: the white monster, the girl and the witch of a woman.

"She can hear you by the way." I said telling him she was EVERYWWHERE.

Kite sighed.

"Thanks Kite. You've helped me out a lot. If you need me just holler."

I gave him my member address so he could message me anytime.

* * *

Kite didn't rely on me until near the end. It had something to do with 'Operation Orca and wanted to know if I was in. After that it was a pause.

A very long pause.

It's not like it mattered to me. I was always searching for Sora no matter what and I wasn't going to give up on him.

Kite came up to me one day at school.

"I heard from Helba that your looking for someone."

"Ya. Why?"

"I found a random guy in a dungeon. He was in Skeith's wand."

"What did he look like?" I asked overjoyed. He was out there!

"Green short hair with a purple ninja suit on. Oh and he gave me a new set of twin blades."

"Oh my God! That's him!" I hugged Kite for the first time that day. I skipped away, happy.

After that day I brought my laptop to play the World in Ryou's hospital room. The nurses loved me there, his parents barely visited I guess.

But in the end it was all in vain. A year and a couples months later from collapsing and he wake up, forgetting EVERYTING. Me, the World, his life. It made me cry. I hadn't heard him speak in forever, and he was gone.

Sora my beloved friend and Pker was gone and a new Ryou Misaki was in front of me. I couldn't believe it.

I wouldn't believe it. He has to be out there somewhere.

* * *

Well I hope you like it! PLZ REVIEW! 3 XD


	2. Haseo

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Welcome to the beginning of 'I Need Him'! So I hope you enjoy my obsession with Ryou Misaki and every one of his characters!**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot this on the Prologue so PLZ DON'T SUE ME! I will never own any of the .hack/ series. If I did…. SORA WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN PUT IN A COMA… oh and it would get gross with romance scenes….. Good things, huh?**

* * *

**Chapter One – Haseo**

After that day I talked to Kite I never stopped searching. But this time I didn't put my health nor my personal life in danger.

I loved Yasuhiko for that. He never got jealous of any guy I talked to. Nor did he get mad at me for looking Ryou.

At least I hoped.

Five year search that ending with nothing.

My search ended not because I gave up, I wouldn't do that to my small little friend. No it ended with a fiery blaze at CC Corp. I asked Lois and Wiseman what happened; they both said something about the G.U. Project and nothing more. I sighed and moved on.

I personally didn't care about it. All this did was give me more free time.

For whole entire year.

I helped Yata/Wiseman with his job in the CC Corp. Nothing special really, just a little job here and there with viruses. Same old, same old.

I swear it never ends.

At least that's what I first thought. Yata finally told me what the G.U. Project was. And I didn't like it.

Placing Phases into PC bodies! They were insane. Literally nuts. There were so many things that could go wrong. Too many things.

But I understood why they were doing it.

Aura.

When Kite beat Morgona, Aura was also gone. She didn't exist in The World. She couldn't protect us anymore.

That would explain the viruses running amuck.

Yata was going to hand pick the candidates himself. He already had placed two in their PC bodies.

His own and a man Ovan.

Fidchell and Corebenik.

But who the hell is Ovan?

"Ovan is a friend of mine. He won't do anything to the World and his place to meet his sister Aina."

Still I felt uncertain.

Yata had given Ovan, Corebenik with the ability of Rebirth when destroyed.

Yata took Fidchell with ability of 'Prophet' or 'foresight' of certain ideals in the World. He took the lesser of two evils.

Yata offered me one of his 'Epitaphs' though I declined. He still wanted to give me something for my troubles.

A character upgrade.

He and Helba worked on it for weeks. The new body with my old features. The new abilities mixed in with old and modern. But the two last things were the important part.

"We kinda just created our own Epitaph, but it was worth it. Yata said, flustered. "You hold the power to Data Drain the viruses and AIDA, our main threat."

I nodded; I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"We also added new features. Your transformation/other form can only be seen by Epitaph users and NPC. This doesn't mean you can abuse it."

I looked at them.

"I'm just saying. The last thing is important. You have the ability to absorb all the Epitaphs' power in a special strike. But you can use one at a time."

"That's why you have eight tails on your character." Helba added.

I nodded, shocked.

"So what's your new name?" Helba asked.

I spoke for the first time that day. "Kitsune of Flaming Spirit."

They both smiled.

The legendary PKer was back, well now PKKer.

* * *

I normally did low odd jobs for Yata. But he always kept me in the loop.

He gave Innis the ability to mirror everything to a PC named Shino.

Expect this time he didn't want to. It chose on its own.

Weird, huh?

Well the same thing happened with his other assistant Pi. Not that I am his assistant….

Pi got Tarvos the Avenger.

It was that day I made my first mistake. I gave Yata my opinion for who Macha should go to.

"Elk?"

"Ya. He loved Mia! It's only fair. I hear he goes by Endrance now."

"Fine."

I never imagined that he would cave soo quickly. I guess he was thinking the same thing. Macha seemed to agree too, for she left to him willingly that same day.

* * *

A couple days since I've seen Yata or Endrance. Though I call him Elk all the time. He surely hates me for that, but I can't help it! He used to be a weak Wavemaster that followed Mia around.

Now he was a hunky Blade Brandier ready for action. But still he followed Mia.

Or at least I hope that was Mia.

How could it not? It looked like a small cat, plus normal PCs couldn't see it!

And AIDA can't possess people, let alone an Epitaph user.

So anyways a couple days later after talking to Endrance and Yata I saw him.

I have a very bad feeling in my gut.

I was at the Mac Anu Chaos Gate. A group of PKers were picking on a newbie. I felt sorry for him.

He was an Adept Rouge with silver short hair. And had red marking on his body. He wore a tight black outfit that. His top was a tank that came down to just short of his rib cage, showing a one of his markings below. His pants were tight but had a baggy feel to them. They also had many different belts strapped across.

He looked familiar.

And it made me sick to my stomach.

The noob was pretty good at dodging for most of the blows missed.

And then he pulled out his twinblades.

Personally he shouldn't have done that. The attackers had speed and more battle experience, especially with PC bodies. He didn't even stand five seconds.

So I stepped in. I had too many years of experience with PKing people. Way too many years. All of them were gone before a minute passed.

I just prayed that no one saw that.

"I can heal him if you like Ms. Kitsune."

Oh for the love of Aura.

I looked at the girl behind me. It was a Harvest Cleric wearing a pink, white and black outfit. She also had pink hair.

Man I know that description…

Shino.

"Sure you can heal him. I'll be on my way. Tell Ovan my best, oh and that 'he' means the best."

Shino nodded. Her pink hair flowing with her hat. "I will, and thank you. For both things."

I smiled. She really was nice. "No problem. Here's my member address. Message me anytime you may need me."

"Will do. Good day."

"Thank you and you too."

And with that I left. In the background I heard Repth coming from where I was. I guess she was healing him.

* * *

I sat in the Hulle Granz Cathedral looking at the empty space where the statue used to sit. The room felt lost without it.

I felt lest without it, her.

I knelt down at the altar and prayed for Sora and The World. I also asked her the dreaded question in my head.

'Who the hell is that kid?'

As if she wanted to answer my question it happened.

"I never knew anyone else came here."

I turned to see the kid I saved minutes ago in front of me.

"No, I come here quite often. Me and my friends made a pact here about 10 years ago."

The boy looked confused. "How? The World: R2 hasn't been around that long."

"I've been playing before the R2 even existed. That's where this field comes from." I laughed. He really must be a noob.

"Oh… What did you make a pact to?"

"Many things, but mainly that we would serve her-" I pointed at where the statue used to stand. "-Until The World no longer existed."

He looked at me.

"Here." I said as I gave him my member address. "When you need something you should message me."

The boy just kept looking at me. I looked at him until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Yes?"

He looked like a little boy waiting for his parents or something to happen. The familiarity of it sank in my stomach. I really needed to find out who he reminded me of.

_**You gained Haseo's member address. **_

"Thanks. Well see ya!" And that's where I left him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Well…. T_T I got no reviews! T_T Its sad that no one cares! T_T Well enjoy and PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Ovan?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part .hack/ series! If I did none of this would happen… XD okay I joke :3 maybe some of it :)**

* * *

**Ovan?**

The more I was in Raven the more I wanted to get out. Yata drove me insane that I ran out saying I had a meeting. Never did, okay maybe once.

I never knew why he wanted Ovan so bad.

I thought they were friends.

I wanted to see this man with my own eyes. I needed to know why Yata my Wiseman wanted from him.

I messaged Shino asking her to invite Ovan to the Cathedral. She was invited too but I wanted to talk business with Ovan.

Shino replied in less than a minute.

"Sure Ms. Kitsune! Ovan said he's going over there now and wouldn't mind your company."

I laughed and headed to the nearest Chaos Gate.

* * *

Ovan was waiting for me when I reached the Cathedral.

"What would you like to talk about Kitsune of Flaming Spirit? Or should I call you by your PK name: Kitsune of Burning Skulls?"

"Kitsune is fine. I'm a friend of Yata, I was wondering what you down fall with him was."

"Ah. I guess he told you about Corbenik?"

"Yes and your sister Aina."

"I see." Ovan let out a breath. "Do you know TriEdge?"

"Yes and no. Yes I've heard of him, but nothing serious. Personally I have other matters on my hands that are more important to me."

"You are different than Yata. What are your important matters?"

"Keeping the pacts that I said here. Aura had saved me too many times with them…"

"Aura? You know her?"

"Kinda. We aren't close, but I'd put my life in danger for her."

"I see. Well for me Yata, we have different views. He thinks I should stop looking for something."

"What? An impossible to find object? Like um… the 'Key of the Twilight.'"

"Actually, yes. My Guild the 'Twilight Brigade' looks for the 'Key of the Twilight'"

"I'll tell you now, it doesn't exist. It was destroyed with the 'Old World.' My friends were comatose looking for it."

"This World or the last one?"

"The last one, but it was difficult situation. We had no other choice."

"Well for you time I guess I'll shoe you something."

"What?"

"What is under this-" He pointed to the caged right arm. "- I'm sure you want to know"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead."

The cage on his arm dropped fell with a loud 'thump.' Inside the locked box was an arm. A third arm.

And it was not an ordinary arm, it was pitch black. It grew abnormally from his shoulder blade. Around it were red and black dots. They flew around equally, but the darkness always won when they collided.

I remember what people a couple days ago were saying.

"TriEdge is the only PKer that uses three blades."

Personally I though he was a Twin Blade using Skies Blade, like Kite did. Never did I expect a Steam Gunner-

"I hear he put people in the real world in the hospital, FROM PLAYING THE GAME!"

I thought the guy may be tampering with AIDA, or maybe they were all a coincidence.

Well I guess not.

"Your not gonna PK me, are you?"

"No. Thought it could have some value to my search. So in return, I'll show you my secret."

"I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good."

I could hear the pain in his voice. He sounded sad, lost and resentful.

"Here's my member address. If there's anything I can do to help message me." I looked at the empty statue space. "Oh and know Aura is around, we aren't dead to her. We never will be."

"I know."

"Oh and I have something else you can help me on!" I smiled I might as well have help on this. "I have a friend that went into a coma during the last World. I haven't seen him since. I know he might have changed his name and appearance, but I want to make sure he's okay."

"Anything I can help with."

I sent him a picture and a clip of Sora.

"I know his movements will be the same, and his character might not so different."

"We'll try our best."

"Thank you and Good luck!"

Ovan smiled and left the Cathedral. He seemed happier helping me out. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Not after THAT.

'Ovan really is a good guy.' I thought as I walked to the Net Slum.

I never knew he would come there

Searching.

Helba said she wasn't logging on for awhile. She needed me to hold her shop, guild and home while I waited to talk top her.

Yata was going too far. And I hoped she would help me.

Ovan came from behind a whipped dark arm at me. I was lifted from behind and thrown me laneway.

I landed with a thump and quickly got up. I took my sword out prepared myself.

I had way too much experience with this.

Ovan ran at me, blue hair crazed behind him. I threw a smoke ball at the floor. When the smoke emerged I ran out of the way and attacked him from behind. The satisfying tear of flesh and bone ran through me. But his extra arm had another idea.

It grabbed my sword and flung me down the lane with it. Then, weirdly, he took out two steam-guns and black arm turned long demonic dark blade.

"I thought you weren't going to PK me."

"I did say that, but this changes things greatly."

"What does?"

Ovan pointed behind me. I looked to see three distant PC bodies coming our way.

Only three people today knew how to come into the Net slum. One was absent, the other was working, and last one was me.

But then again Ovan came in.

I looked at Ovan and grabbed my sword. Never did I think that I would do this. "PK me right now!"

Ovan looked shocked. "Are you insane? You're asking to go into a coma?"

A voice inside me said I wouldn't. Deep down I believed who that was. "I don't care. Just do it! I understand why you want to it. Why you want to PK in here!"

Ovan put his head down. And with that I was gone, literally gone. I felt like I was drifting through an ocean going nowhere.

But then I heard her.

Aura

She looked exactly the way I remember her. The white purity of her with her calming long flowing silver hair. That and the tint of pink and purple her outfit. But that wasn't what convinced me. It was the infinity sign she was wearing.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No. But I need your help. You are one of my soldiers for the darkness."

"What is it this time?"

"I need you to guide him."

"Guide who?"

"Him."

"Kite? He doesn't play anymore."

No. Death is going to sink this boy."

"Death? You mean Skeith 'The Terror of Death'?"

"Not really."

"I need more information!"

"Follow your heart. I'll guide that for you."

"Thank you? Now what is the darkness?"

"My shadow. You need to find the Dragon and it's creator."

"But there isn't one!"

A flash of light later, and I was back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter! Oh and there seems to be some confusion on the main character's gender… her first name is Aki and last name is Shinji. I think I accidentally put them in the wrong order during the Prologue XD sorry!**


	4. Celebration! Or so I thought

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! :) Im happy to show you another chapter really soon! Hopefully you like it! :3 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of the .hack/seires. NOTHING! :(**

* * *

Celebration! Or so I thought…

_**A**_rtificially  
_**I**_ntelligent  
_**D**_ata  
_**A**_nomaly

AIDA, like Aura only exist in the World.

Maybe they have a connection. If we destroy something essential for the World it might collapsed again.

But then again there's Ovan.

That was definitely AIDA latched to his body, a whole new arm for his disposal. Used for the wrong purposes as Yata thinks, but I know better. But this did help me, because two things could be said about AIDA. One AIDA can infect Epitaph users as they can any other player. Secondly-

Shit I forgot.

Elk

If Elk is like Ovan, than Mia on his shoulder could be AIDA.

I checked/stole Endrance's PC body data and brought it to the NetSlum. If anything could be found, it was on this private set of data, only CC Corp members have access to. And if that were true I'd get deleted if I was found there. The only safe spot was the NetSlum. Or I hoped it was. Endrance's data was an important key right now.

At a first glance Endrance had a normal PC body. The only way to see deep under was to check the core of his data. After that blipped up I looked at his Epitaph, the purple lines really did make him look like Macha, no Mia. I searched deeper. My scan found a large amount of 'Dark Matter' or 'Black Data' on his Epitaph that could was condensed on his right shoulder. Where Mia was supposed to be… I checked the quantity of the dark matter in his PC and found it to be larger than MINE. I held that data do the anomalies in my new character, but he shouldn't have this much.

I guess it is AIDA.

Yata isn't gonna be pleased.

_**You got a message from Shino!**_

Come to the Cathedral Ms. Kitsune! We have something that will make you happy!

Shino

I laughed at it. Really? She had something to make me feel better? I doubt it. Whatever, better go see what she wants.

* * *

I reached the Cathedral and the mood and presence had changed. The gloomy, morning feeling of the place had vanished.

What the hell was going on?

With caution, I slowly walked up the cathedral entranceway. Slowly, very slowly.

The door opened and a blast of noise hit me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Happy Birthday?

I thought back to what day it was today. July 1st the day I was born. But I never told anyone that, not even my boyfriend Yasuhiko.

So how did they know?

"Thank you, but how did you know it was my birthday?"

A pink kitty walked up to me. "Shino said you needed some cheering up. But Haseo was the one who said it was your birthday."

"Really I don't remember telling him."

Haseo jumped off of altar. "I don't remember you telling me either. All I known is today is your birthday.

Strange.

"Anyway, thank you." I bowed and then smiled. "I appreciate it."

I looked at the whole room at that point. There were only four people here, probably everyone in Ovan's guild.

They were weird looking people. But even weirder to be looking for Aura.

But then again we were a pretty weird when were looking for the Key of the Twilight. It still shocks me to know a pure an innocent girl like her was the Key of the Twilight.

"Guide him." Aura whispered in my head.

I shook my head in disapproval. It wasn't because I didn't care what she was saying. Now was not the time to think about it.

When I looked up I saw Haseo and Shino talking amongst themselves. I knew then that that hotshot was after the girl. Too bad she wasn't interested that way.

Shino sighed and the two 'new' people came up to me. The girl almost jumped on me. Almost…

"Hello I'm Tabby and this is SakiSaka!"

The guy looked away. He was about to speak when I talked them both. Not that I had a choice though. Magic flew at us from a random direction, well not only that but randomly.

I quickly jumped up ready to pounce on the intruder.

"See! I told you guys this tramp comes here!" One of the girls stated from the new group. They did _look_ familiar…

Oh the guys I beat up… a month ago? Meh. Whatever.

"You think you can beat up seven Lv 72 people and get away with it!" a blonde girl said.

"Ya. Especially since you're a Lv 40!"

I chuckled. Really laughed. Did they come find me to fight? This was the good WAY TOO GOOD!

If only Sora were here.

"Guide him." Aura whispered again. This time I nodded to myself.

Three of the seven came at me. I smiled and dodged all three seeing the perfect way to weasel out. "We shouldn't fight in a holy place. SHE wouldn't like it."

"F-" one of them said before they died. I turned to see someone new. But I'd recognized him blind.

Crim the Lightening

He leaned on the archway completely ignoring everyone. "New morals?"

I laughed. "Always had them. You were just on the wrong side to see them."

"Ya. Defending the runt."

"He wasn't a runt."

We turned to scream in the room.

"Why won't you fight us?"

Crim answered first. "You wouldn't last a second with fifty Lv 100 people with you fighting against Kitsune. Trust me, I've been there."

I chuckled.

The other girl reddened really badly. "Fine outside now! My honor is on the line!"

I laughed. "Actually it would be your pride and dignity. But I'm guessing you lost those a LONG time ago. Like, um, when you started playing?"

The girl ignored the comment and walked outside. But the look on her face had annoyance written all over it.

* * *

We were outside when she took out her weapon, or weapons. She was a twin blade.

"You beat me fair and square and I'll leave you alone."

I nodded.

"So take out your weapon."

"But then it wouldn't be fair." I laughed. I really was enjoying this.

"Fine. DIE!"

A spun around when her twin blades were about to hit me. The ribbon in my hair moved like a swung sword moving her away from me. Because I have two ribbons in my hair, the other sliced her shoulder.

"I thought you did-"

Crim spoke out. "She doesn't. Her ribbons are normal. She just moved her body so fast that they felt like knives." I smiled at him.

The girl got up and charged again. I did a back flip and kicked her blades away. Then when she flew backwards I grabbed her daggers and went into my offensive mode.

When she got up she showed a confidence on her face. I smirked and threw one at her. She pivoted left, which was what wanted her to do. I spun at her ribbons slicing and thrusted her dagger into her 'heart'

She was PKed, again.

Crim clapped muttering something. The people of the Brigade were shocked. All expect Shino, she saw me do worse to ALL of them. And I started with my sword out that time.

I handed the blades to Haseo. "You're an Adept Rouge, right? Here you can have these."

"Humph." He said grabbing them.

Crim walked up to me and glared. "Really? That fast?"

I shrugged. "You never complained when it was you."

"Ya, cause I understand."

"What!"

"Why you were like that. I understood why you PKed me. When I left the Crimson Knights I didn't care."

"Sabaru didn't care from the beginning."

"That sounds like you know her better than I do."

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"No, I don't keep tabs."

"Neither do I. All I know is she is with Tsukasa right now."

Crim was about to speak when she showed. Man I wish I was fighting those girls right now. I looked quickly over and they were gone. And the witch was back.

Furious.

"Kitsune! I asked you to make sure my home was safe!"

I shook my head. "Good to see you too. I did look after it, but things happened."

"There's junk in my home!"

"Your home is JUNK!"

"STOP!" Aura screamed in my head. But apparently Crim and Helba also heard it too for they were covering their ears.

"Sorry!" The both screamed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! PLZ review! 3


	5. The day of 'Death'

**Author's note: Hello All! Well at least those that read this XD Well this is the fourth chapter of I Need to Find Him! Don't worry its not the last. This is going to be a LONG thing... VERY LONG... Well I I hope you like it and ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: Okay I lied... I need to do this first :) NO law suits for KakiTenshi :) So ya... -deep breath- I do not own ANY of the .hack/series. Nothing, zilch, nada. I don't even have the games or books. I have watched the animes, but that's about it... so without any further a do... ON WITH THE SHOW! :)**

* * *

The Day of 'Death'

I didn't see anyone after that day. Crim, Helba, and even the Brigade seemed to distance themselves for me. But then again Helba changed her look and class and Crim barely went on before. The Twilight Brigade must have their reasons. Plus I was busy being Yata's lapdog.

I was barely in Raven anymore, just busy with viruses and AIDA. Well that and I like teasing Endrance/Elk and his new 'look.' That let me tell ya is DEFINITELY time consuming.

If I wasn't doing that I was either searching for my little buddy Sora, or thinking about what Aura said.

These were the things I knew:

A new evil is here that she said was her shadow.

Aura wants me to guide someone

I apparently need to find a Dragon and its Creator.

Well everything that the girls says in normally about the game, and the game is revolved around Emma W poem 'the Epitaph of Twilight.' But now that is only in fragments.

So what does she mean?

She said the darkness was her shadow. Black and impure. AIDA? But it could also be a reference to something else. Something with more meaning.

I hate not knowing this.

I started reciting the Epitaph of Twilight-

"_Never to return the Shadow one_

_Who quests for the Twilight light Dragon."_

I need to find the Dragon and it's creator. The Shadowed One and the Twilight Dragon?

But the hours of Twilight is after or before the darkness. How could something of only darkness create Twilight? Twilight is both light and dark, so the person who need light and dark.

So what did she mean by 'The Shadowed One?'

It reminded me about my favourite part of the Epitaph we do know. Well at least me and Helba.

"_The whole can not be changed_

_We already lost that chance_

_Because time left with us was short_

_We were mistaken in our path_

_Now do we realize_

_We should not change the whole_

_But the parts."_

We have way too many questions, and not enough answers. When we find out a question's answer, that answer gives us more questions. It's a never ending cycle, like no one wants us to reach the end.

"Today." Aura whispered

Today?

"He will need help."

"Who is 'him'?"

"Guide him."

"I will, when I know what to guide."

"The Azure Flame will guide you."

"Kite? He can't, he doesn't play anymore."

"Follow my knight to him. Our new light."

"So you want me to make sure he doesn't go to the dark side?"

"Yes."

"Okay I get it!"

"Turn around."

I did as I was told to see a pieced together Kite. He looked like a rag doll that had been thrown around until the seems were about to burst. Like he was placed together at the last minute. Aura probably created him to defeat AIDA. Her knight, her personal knight.

But if she made Kite, did she make the _other _two?

Kite burned into a flaming blue orb and went off. I ran off after him. Apparently he knew where we were going.

* * *

Kite led me to the Hülle Grandz Cathedral. He stopped at the Choas Gate though.

"Are we here?" I asked confused out of my mind. "Because nothing is here Kite."

Kite opened his mouth to speak, but only moaned. Or at least it sounded like a moan… Instead of speaking, Kite's words were written in a chat box.

Like Macha was.

"Inside. Go. In."

"But whose inside?"

Kite tilted his head slightly. Confused? What would make him confused? Me? But another moan appeared from his lips. "He. Needs. You. Go!"

I nodded and headed down the walkway. My stomach churned and I felt nauseous. I felt this before, but where?

When I met Haseo.

So was Haseo behind those double doors, down this long walkway. Today and only today did this walkway seem like forever. Seemed too far to reach.

I reached the door panting, really panting. Like I had just finished running a marathon. I waited for a second, which was cut short do to the sobs and tears I heard from behind it. I busted through the door too see TriEgde's mark, that and a blob of two people worth.

Haseo holding Shino in his arms. He kept muttering 'Repth' trying to heal her. But he was in vain. He lost this battle.

'Death is going to sink this boy.'

From my recollection only Skeith the Terror of Death was left.

The one who caused all of my hurt.

But I wouldn't abandon this boy. He was fragile, alone, and afraid.

He reminded me of Sora when I first met him.

Ryou Misaki.

The same way I saw him after his coma.

"Haseo? It's okay."

"Why her?"

"Only Aura knows. Shino is with her, waiting for you."

"What?"

"Shino is waiting for you to go find her. To bring her back." Okay a complete lie… But what else could I say?

"I'll get to her. I'll find TriEgde and go to her!"

That backfired…

"Calm down Haseo. You're not thinking straight."

"How could you und-"

"I understand better that anyone else that you'll meet. This has happened to TWO people I care about. Two, so don't go around thinking that you're the only one. When stuff like this happened before, well one of my friends never came back."

"And the other one?"

"He did, the other one was my boyfriend. I hope that that happens when Shino wakes up. Me and my boyfriend back then are going to be getting married soon." I placed a weak smile on my face.

"Congrats I guess."

"So let's get out of here-"

"But Shino-" He looked down at her.

She changed her look the last time I saw her. All the colours were in different places. All the black was pink and all the white was black. She was on the verge of becoming the first online Goth. Still she looked torn. The data was flying around her. She was turning grey, but she still looked alive. She had a blood red bold mark on her back and front. The mark of TriEgde.

But she was falling apart.

There was only one place I could think of that she could be safe of being destroyed. It held risks, but I was going to try it.

"I have a place we can put her. She'll be safe there."

Haseo looked up at me.

"Come one. Let's go!"

I grabbed Haseo's hand and ran out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Did you like? I sure did... Beautiful I may say :) Just Beautiful. So did you like it? If you did/ didnt tell me with -drumroll- REVIEW! **

**P.s. I wish to thank every ONE of my reviewers. It's you guys that help me with my writer's block and get me going throughout the day :)**


	6. Terror of Death

**Author's Notes: Im am sooooooooooo srry for the long delay! I had wrote this last week but I left my book at my cuz's house so I couldn't type it! Well Im now finished writing this and the next chapter so Ill type that ASAP. Im am soooooo srry I really am. Okay. NOw that Im done with the appology. This chapter is more action than speaking so its kinda short. Or at least looks kinda short XD Well anyway I hope you enjoy and PLZ REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I can not and will not own anything other than my own character of my story. They go to the credit of every and all people who work on the .hack/series. Thank you 3**

* * *

Terror of Death

That boy was persistent in what he wanted. He vowed while I dragged him away that he will find out what happened to Shino. He was going to find TriEdge at any cost.

But what will he do when he knows who it is? When he finds out its Ovan?

Cry? Will he be mad? Angry? Furious? Relieved? Happy? Or Crushed?

Anyway I wasn't gonna tell him.

Still I needed to stop him PKing people to become stronger. He was turning out worse than Sora. At least Sora omitted that he was playing a game.

Haseo was becoming 'The Terror of Death,' and it was creeping me out. I didn't want that Phase turned into an Epitaph. But I guess it had to.

All I had to do was make sure he used it right. At least that was what I think Aura wants me to do…

I really hoped I was doing it right. I didn't want to screw this up. Not like Elk.

* * *

Haseo was taking a group of PKers today, alone. That's how he did everything after Shino got into her coma. He didn't need to though.

He had me.

Sure I may be a girl, but it doesn't mean I couldn't do anything. Not to mention he got PKed by two female PCs.

Tabby also wanted to help. She even started her own guild support Haseo, and heal those who went down. That apparently was not enough.

I didn't go because I thought he would lose, just the opposite. Kitsune of Burning Skull may be gone, but today I'm trying to PK the ultimate PKK.

Not for revenge, not for pride, but for him. This was getting out of hand. All he was after was power. Power that he already has.

The most feared power alive, and he wants more. More than he could handle. He my not know what he already has, but it's already enough.

The Epitaph made just to destroy.

And today I was going against it.

In only a few hours.

* * *

Bordeaux. One of the few PKers that have posey. And a big one at that. There was about fifty top level PKers surrounding Bordeaux as a god. Her slut like outfit didn't help her ego either.

Good. Haseo isn't here yet.

I watched the 'ritual' as three new players hid in the shadows.

Tabby's group.

This was just getting better and better.

CLANG!

I quickly turned back to see Haseo barging toward the surrounding PKers.

Great.

The group turned toward their unknown attacker. In the outside ring of players defenses came too late and were flown into the inner group.

I looked over towards Tabby as she started healing the fallen PC bodies. I sighed, saying it was gonna backfire, but didn't.

The revived logged out of the area as soon as they were healed.

I turned to the bloodbath. In the five seconds that I had turned my head he had killed 20 men. Only five remained.

I guess now would be as good as any to intrude.

"Do you know anything about TriEdge?" Haseo sounded like a manic, twisted and sad.

Bordeaux laughed at the insanity. The PKer was saying "TriEdge is a myth."

A vein in Haseo's head popped. Clearly annoyed with this PK. He lifted his scythe to do the PK. But it never reaches Bordeaux.

I jumped in front of the fatal blow with my sword blocking his weapon perfectly.

"Stop Haseo!" I screamed.

"Do you know anything about TriEdge?"

I sighed. "Yes. That if you can't beat me, you can't beat him."

"How do you know this?"

I was really going to regret this. "I'm the only person he PKed that hasn't gone into a coma. Man I love my friends"

Haseo looked at me queer. "Really?"

I stared straight at him. Complete eye contact. "Only one way to find out."

That all I needed to say to make him launch an attack. His scythe dug into the earth, but that didn't slow him down. I smiled, this was gonna be fun.

I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at him. When I knew he couldn't see I changed my sword and lunged at him. Not a real one, but a fake for at the split second before contact I spun using my ribbons as blades.

Haseo step back trying to prepare for the new attack. But instead I cried out "ZUI!"

A blue flare appeared, coming out of my hand toward Haseo. No blockage, no time to dodge. Serious damage.

But now I was wide open for an attack.

Haseo must have noticed too for he thrusted forward. I had barely any time to block. I didn't do a good job either for I lost a lot of HP. His scythe had reached me after all.

_**You got a message from Yata!**_

You got to get back to Raven. When have a problem. A bad problem.

Yata/ Wiseman

"Sorry Haseo! Got to take a rain check! See ya!"

And I logged out of that field.

* * *

**Author's notes: WAH! SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! And by the looks of it the next one will be too! :( Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be out ASAP! So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Skeith

**Author's Notes: Hello guys! I love how this is getting so far. The next chapter will probably be the longest out of everything. But that's not why I wrote this Author's Notes. I am here to say that now that I have a storyline perfectly thought out for chapters, I finally know how long this thing will be. I may add more, but to the story like of .hack/ G.U.+ this will be about 13 chapters. And then Im going to add a couple of bonus 'OMG REALLY?' chapters. So including that I'd say about 15. Or maybe 14. Haven't decided. Anyway that includes the Prologue as a chapter. (Easier for me to count EVERYTHING) So Hope you enjoy while it lasts XD**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? Okay Whatever. I do not own ANYTHING of the /hack/ series. If I did I wouldn't be here writing this :) **

* * *

Skeith…

Yata better have a good excuse for this. If he didn't, well he was as good as dead. Or wishing that he was.

All he cared about these days were Aura this and Aura that. He was obsessed. And due to his obsession he might do something crazy. Really crazy.

I arrived and got an earful.

"Why the hell did you steal Elk's player data?"

"I wanted to check something. And I'm the one who should be questioning you!"

"What? Why?"

"You lied to me when you told me his Epitaph hadn't awakened."

"It did?"

"Ya. After he found a cat AI and called it Mia, Man that guy never changes." I giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I should be the one asking you that question! Wait, you didn't know?"

"We were waiting for it."

"Well he's also an ADIA=PC. The cat he found is really AIDA latched onto him."

"Man, that's worse than we thought."

Pi came running in through the room. "Yata-sama the Terror of Death is unconscious in the game!"

I sighed. "I'll get him."

Yata nodded. "Time to recruit him."

* * *

Haseo was PKed unconscious inside the Hulle Grandz Cathedral. Really? Did this place really need that reputation? Come on Aura!

I quickly picked up his unconscious character and dragged him into my loophole that I created. I love having hacking skills and not getting in trouble for them.

The loophole shined bright yellow and a flash of blue later, we were inside the lack room of the Serpent of Lore. The home for Raven.

"Leave him there Kitsune." Yata ordered. "And go into a place where you can not be seen. I don't think he wants to see you right now."

I nodded in agreement. Really I didn't want to see him either.

Haseo woke up an hour and a half later. He staggered up so he was in an upright position. Confused and disgruntles, Haseo glared down us. Okay, not me because I was hidden in the Serpent of Lore.

"Where am I?" he asked impatiently.

"The Serpent of Knowledge." Yata replied. I guess he was actually going to speak with me today. "Here we look at the entities of the World and dispose of those who aren't needed."

Lies.

Behind Yata a screen came up. On the screen was Kite. I felt a weird watching Aura's Knight from a screen.

"That worldly entity is called Azure Kite. With him here we have things called AIDA. AIDA is what we of G.U. and the CC Corp fight against to make sure the World is safe."

Haseo didn't know what to say. Either that, or didn't want to speak at all. He tensed at the sight of Azure Kite. "TriEdge."

Yata looked at me in the darkness. He knew me very well to see me in my hiding place. "We would like you to join our cause my na-"

Haseo chuckled. "Don't make me laugh! Why should I trust you, when you've hidden when happened to Shino and kept this game going!"

I stepped out of the darkness. "Because that's the only way we know of to bring the Unreturned. To destroy what out them there."

Haseo stared at me. "You."

Yata spoke up. "Then do as you wish."

Haseo turned and left.

Pi looked up at Yata concerned. "Shouldn't we have told him?"

I sighed. I guess she didn't know.

Yata smiled. "Pi, you know as well as I do that his avatar is starting to awaken. When that happens, he'll come back to us."

Really? Yata is THIS shallow? I know that he was low, and what he wanted. That's why we were friends. We both are .hackers and that's why we want Aura back, for the World.

Maybe there was another reason he wanted Aura back.

* * *

Haseo came back an hour later. He barged in disturbing me and my work. I was piecing together random fragments of the Epitaph of Twilight. The real rules to this game.

Yata never like me disappointing him with clients, so my station was in the back, unseen. It was close enough to Yata to help in an emergency, but far enough so I am not seen. Apparently I scare people.

"I'm joining G.U. but remember I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my own reasons."

I laughed. Aren't we all.

Yata smiled. "May name is Yata." Pi walked up. "And I'm Pi." I giggled at them. "Welcome to G.U." I said.

* * *

I started to walk to MoonTree home when I realized something. Why the hell is Helba doing running a guild against what she is? Was it to make her the only hacker? Competition she didn't or need go away? But then ag-

TWACK!

Great, I really got to stop thinking while I'm walking inside the game.

"I'm sorry!" A young blonde girl spoke out to me. She looked a lot like Shino, same character model I guess.

"It's okay. It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I-"

A man came up to me. "Atoli is this PKK bothering you?"

I glared at him. "Excuse me! Who the hell are you?" I lunged at his face.

The man stepped back. "I am Sakaki of MoonTree. I spend my time trying to get rid of people like you."

"Well you better get out of my way and show me where your guildmaster is. The brat's late."

Sakaki's jaw dropped. "You know-"

I chuckled. "I only PK people who either PK near me or try to PK me, but don't get me wrong, it IS fun." I said seductively. Sorry Orca, Yasuhiko.

Sakaki stood for a bit. Probably messaging Helba. Eventually he spoke. "My guildmaster wants a code."

"Ask mine or hers."

"Yours."

I recited my part of the Epitaph. He looked at me confused, but I told him to do it."

"He'll be here in a moment."

"Thank you. Oh and Atoli, I am truly sorry."

"It's okay!" She said smiling.

_**You got a message from Pi!**_

Haseo is going to get killed by AIDA! HURRY!

Pi

Really? Did she ever think that she could go? Better go anyway. The more the merrier, or so the saying goes…

* * *

I raced toward the Lost Ground Haseo teleported to. It was one of the places Tsukasa and Subaru hit it off. Man they are a great pair.

I got there a little too late, for the fight had already begun. So instead of barging out there and going with the flow, I was using the sneak attack

Seconds after Kuhn arrives in the opposite direction. Really? I came for nothing?

"Yo." Kuhn said, right before I left. He already had it under control. So instead I was going with Elk to the Arena.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay this is getting ridicious. I have like 6 reveiews and they are from like one person. And then another person posted one... Not my point. If you really like or dont like tell me about it! I need something that will entourage me to keep working my butt off XD NO joke. I love EVERY SINGLE REVEIW no matter if its mean. Just no swearing guys :)**


	8. Macha and Mia

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm going to inform you that Next week September 12th to I think 17th. I am up into a computer free zone and wont be able to type. But let my tell you now that won't stop me from writing anything at all. Hopefully I will be able to type up another chapter BEFORE I leave. BUT just in case I'm wrting this. Im srry.**

**Disclaimer: I own Bubcus of the .hack/series. Let the truth be spread :) **

* * *

Macha and Mia

Now was the time to make up for my mistakes. I needed to get Endrance, sorry Elk into a place where I can Data Drain the AIDA and he would never know the wiser. While I was thinking for the past month, searching for Sora, I thought of a place to do it.

The Arena

Kuhn was still taking care of Haseo in the Lost Ground and Pi and Yata are busy with something else, I was going to fix my one mistake. Giving Yata the idea of Elk and Macha.

I met Elk at the Arena. Today the champ was taking challengers.

"You should try Elk! I'm sure Mia would love it!"

Elk looked at me. "I'm sure she would the lullaby of their deaths."

I nodded in agreement. "Sure. Whatever."

Elk smiled at me. "Thank you Kitsune. You've helped me a lot with Mia.

"No problem Elk… Well I got to go. BYE!" And I walked away.

* * *

Two hours late I walked back to the Arena. Two important matches were going on today. Both were challengers of the Demon Championship.

The first battle was a blur to me. I just sat on top of the ledge. Everyone stared at me for awhile then paid great attention to the battle below. Personally I didn't care for the match. All I wanted to see was El verses the Demon Emperor, who ever it was.

It was then that I saw Kuhn and Haseo. My out-of-place-character made it easy for me to be spot. Meh.

"Kitsune! I swear Yata's going to have your head!"

"Oh, hello Kuhn! I see you're showing the newbie the ropes." I giggled "So what's this about Yata? Yata loves me! He wouldn't do anything to me." Okay a lie again, but Yata did give me my character.

"Well we're here to investigate."

"What?"

"Yata says an AIDA=PC is facing the champ of this match."

"So he thinks TriEdge is here?"

"No, he said something about Mia and Elk."

Oh great, can't he tell me if he was going to do this NOW?

"Ya. My friend Elk is battling nest. That's why I'm here, to cheer him on."

"Really? DO you know he's an AIDA=PC?"

"Nope. That's news to me. But Yata did tell me that Elk is an Epitaph user." I turned my head to see Alkaid had won. I spun around and put my legs down, dangling. "It's about to start!"

Kuhn sighed with a big puff. "Okay then."

I paid more attention to the arena ground than the stands. Haseo and Kuhn were chatting behind me.

Alkaid Team will now face the challenger Endrance." The MC spoke. Once the intro was finished, Endrance came out graceful and elegant, rose petals trailing behind him with every fluid motion he made.

"Just wait Mai. I'll play the songs of their deaths. All for you!" Endrance said, entranced with his beautiful purple and white cat upon his shoulder.

"Stop muttering to yourself and fight." The Demon Emperor spoke. The confidence in her voice rang through my ears.

"She's ugly. Don't worry Mia. I'll get rid of her."

Haseo tapped my shoulder. "Who is he talked to?"

"The cat on his shoulder. Her name is Mia." I smiled as I played along. I didn't want anyone to know that I have already planned this out with Yata.

Kuhn looked at me but I looked at the match. Endrance started to move.

"Mia. Let's play their Requiem together." He clutched his arms and his Epitaph activated. Purple lines sprouted as I mouthed 'Macha' to say hello.

Haseo glared Endrance down. Was that jealously? Or fear?

Alkaid stepped forward when I saw the worse start. Behind Endrance stood a tall purple lined lady with a rose petal bottom and rabbit/cat ears on her head. Macha, no Mia was in her Epitaph form.

"What's behind him?" Haseo asked.

"Macha, the Temptress. That's the name of his Epitaph."

Macha lifted her right arm above her head and extended the other towards her opponent. They flew backward crashing into the wall. When they fell the creases in the wall were all but their silhouette. Endrance pushed his long hair back behind him, and then he pushed his fingers to touch his lovely lady.

"Did you like that song Mia?" Endrance whispered.

* * *

I tried to find Elk after his mini-bloodbath. Instead I found Haseo yelling at-

ELK!

Elk was at his breaking point. The eerie feeling leaving his eyes was there. He was about to collapse onto the floor.

"You're a waste of my time. You won't even please Mia."

"Then you should be able to beat me with ease."

I stepped out. "Haseo, don't do this. Elk, let's go. I found something you and Mia might like." I grabbed Elk's have, but he threw it away.

"No Kitsune, if this child wants to be seen in Mia's eyes, then I'll show him wrong."

A disaster. Why does Yata always do this to me?

"Come on Elk! Wiseman and Helba are waiting for us!"

Elk didn't move. But Haseo and Kuhn did. They inched forward.

"Where are you going? Yata said you were on duty today."

I turned back at him. "I am."

Elk looked at me then sighed. "Me and Mia are going for a walk Kitsune. I'll see you later, my darling." Elk touched my face and left.

I turned to see two men, jaws dropped to the floor. Haseo was steaming as well. Why? No clue. But Kuhn was green with envy. Probably do to with Elk's way of speaking. I sighed.

"Yes?" I asked. They were both giving me strange looks until one spoke.

"I don't like that guy." Haseo muttered.

"Especially the way he talks to and about you." Kuhn interjected, surprising bitter.

"About me? You guys were talking about me?" I spoke. That was completely out of character, even for the real life.

"No. We weren't, but he treats everyone the same. You're nothing to him." Kuhn explained. But I did know they didn't. Elk was like that because of his past, and I didn't mind it.

I faked a sigh of relief. "Thank God. That would have been awkward. Well I better go tell Yata that Haseo is battling Elk."

"Why do we nee to do that?"

"His words? He'll probably say something along the lines of 'We need to save our key.'"

"Our key?" Kuhn asked.

"Yata has ALWAYS spoken in riddles. Its how you know he's saying something important, very important."

"Well I guess I'll see you there!" Kuhn yelled as he ran towards the Chaos Gate.

I chuckled. "I guess you're stuck with me!" I smiled. Sometimes you have to tease people. This was one of them.

Haseo frowned. He walked away but I didn't let him get away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the right direction. He yanked away, and I gave away. I'll let him keep his dignity, for now.

"You coming?" I asked innocently and cute as I could become.

"Not coming. I'm going to prepare for my battle tomorrow." He snarled. Surely, he was not happy with me.

"Fine! I'll go with you!" I'll message Yata later. Com'n your training awaits!" I once again grabbed his arm and walked away. "TO THE CHAOS GATE!"

Haseo yanked his hand away again. "No way. Not with you."

I frowned. "Fine." And I logged out for the night.

* * *

The match the next day was a lot of work. We had to supply CC Corp admins everywhere. I had to hack through the Arena firewall to stop the match on whim. Though, I can bet one million dollars that Yata wouldn't stop the match even if it killed Haseo in the process. And Yata was in control of the WHOLE operation.

My orders after the small hack job, which by the way took fifteen minutes. No joke. My orders after were to watch closely on Endrance's fatigue. How he goes on pretty much 24/7, only getting sleep when he is about to collapse.

All for his love for Mia.

Man I missed the old Elk. He was shy and timid but did things right. He adventured with Mia looking through fields looking for their one biggest treasure, Aromatic Grass. But now, he's putting his body and soul on the like for nothing. Nothing.

So here I sat, once again illegally waiting for the end to come. For Haseo to become my biggest nightmare and Elk to live peacefully without me. I even closed my eyes to prolong the pain I will feel when it was over. Pain from two dear friends and my nightmares. The reliving if the dreadful nights. The days if the Death for my two most favourite people in the World. Well both of them.

But when I opened my eyes, I saw no such thing. What I saw was worse. Elk's memories and fear for everyone to see. But then I looked around and only saw me. Were my eyes really open?

I saw Mia the pet cat I got Elk after the game broke down, dead. Elk was reliving his nightmare.

Now I really opened my eyes to see Mia nip at Elk and be destroyed. Or maybe she just disappeared. But Haseo was victorious.

"Holy shit loser. Getting hook on AIDA over a lame cat." Haseo was blabbering after.

"How dare you! You, a crude incompetent mammal would never understand what is going on in his life! This is the fourth! How would you feel if you lost Shino that number of times! Huh? Got no answer now?"

Haseo didn't move, didn't even speak either. He just stood there quiet.

"Thought so. Don't run your mouth when you don't understand. You're worse than Sora!" I mumble before walking away. Or attempted to.

"I've heard you talk about that guy a lot. Who is he?" Pi asked.

"Is he your fiancé?" Haseo muttered.

I turned at that point. "What! Sora my fiancé? Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't even date the dweeb, let alone marry the guy. My boyfriend doesn't play the World anymore. But his username back in the day was Orca of Azure Sea."

Kuhn's jaw dropped. "You know an Azure Knight offline?"

"I know all three. Two of them are my buds from school. And the other, well he's just a buddy."

"Did you know Endrance from school?" Pi asked.

"No he's a member of the ultimate guild. We saved this World from crumpling."

"The .hackers." Kuhn murmured.

"Yup! Elk loved a girl named Mia in our group. She had long cat/bunny ears. A long tail and had the same purple and white fur as the one on his shoulder. Too bad she was only an AI."

"He fell in love with a computer?" Haseo whipped at me.

"Too bad this game's AIs beat the hell out of others. They have their own personality, character and mind. It I put an AI in a group of people, and by just talking to them for weeks, you'd never know."

"So how did you?" Kuhn blurted.

"Many reasons. All I'd rather not say or speak of."

Pi looked dazed for a bit. I let it go because she was probably checking some new mail. "We have to go see Yata." Pi informed. "All of us."

* * *

**Author's notes: PLEASE REVIEW! Im on my hands and knees. I dont care if you say mean things... No i really dont... Just no swearing... Or i'll report you ;) Unless its good :)**


	9. AIDA Server

**Author's Notes: Okay... THANK GOD I FINISHED IT! I mean typing this out... It's not over, trust me. Now I am saying that I will not be posting in about two weeks. I know stupid... But i'm not gonna be by a computer so suck it up :) Hopefully everyone can wait! :D Well read and R&R XD**

**Disclaimer: Okay this is the last disclaimer for this fanfic. I think everyone knows by now that I don't NOT know ANYTHING of the .hack/series. Nothing, Zilch, Nada, Bubcus :)**

* * *

AIDA Server

To tell you the truth I was creeped out. Yata never called anyone in groups unless it was serious. Majorly serious. So what could it be?

Things were definitely going toward rock bottom. I knew a lot, even if Yata treated me as a puppet or his personal assistant. But I wasn't even close. Even Pi, Yata's true personal assistant didn't even know a fraction of what I truly did. Even inside the CC Corp they didn't know. And THAT was power; we are people to be scared of. Inside the game we were worse, for we held ALL the power, the power of gods, or like them. So being treated like shit made me look less threatening to those I need to convince.

We needed to talk after this ridiculous meeting with G.U. Me, Helba and Yata really needed to talk. Bad.

Anyways I sat calmingly as Yata explained the latest coma victims. Like we need anymore help working. Picture flew around stopping at three people I knew. Shino, Endrance, and Sakubo were there PKed by TriEdge, or Ovan.

I couldn't believe Elk was gone.

Like Mia.

Like Sora.

"My thesis is that TriEdge is after the Epitaphs that we possess." Yata explained.

"So he'll come after me? Perfect." Haseo whispered to himself.

Really he was going to-

What the hell? Why can't I see the edges of my screen? Did something happen to the World's main block? Because this was getting old.

"What the hell?" Kuhn murmured.

"Why can't I see?" Haseo replied after.

So it wasn't just me, great. This just made my lazy stupid day PERFECT.

"What the hell is going on?" Pi finally commented.

"Why are you two so calm?" Kuhn asked.

Yata and I looked at each other. He nodded and I spoke. "We are use to the abnormal. Shit like this has happened to us before. Trust me now and then were VERY similar."

"So what? This is now. Why aren't you guys a little bit disgruntled?" Kuhn interjected.

"We. Are. Use. To. IT!" I said, trying not to scream. Really, how could he be so dense?

Yata finally spoke since the incident began. "Kitsune get HER right now. And use the name I sent to you." I groaned.

"When and where?"

"The usual place."

"Okie Dokie!" I smiled then entered the message plain.

Inside my inbox was one message with one word. 'Zelkova'

Okay then…

'Email entered. Write your message.'

_Really hag? You're pretending to be a dude? Come on! Oh ya Wiseman wants to meet in the NetSlum._

_Kitsune._

'Message Sent'

In about three seconds after I sent it Helba sends hers.

_Okay… Meet me there in 5 minutes. I'm trying to calm down MoonTree so if I'm late, sorry_

_Helba/Zelkova_

Well then…

I went back looking at Mac Anu's bridge underneath the water. Everyone was there, watching.

"They want to know where we are going." Yata replied to my stare.

"I see. The tranny said five minutes."

"Well we should go then. Haseo, Pi, Kuhn go find AIDA, this will help us with our research."

Same old Wiseman.

Then Kuhn got mad. "What about the players? Their safety?"

I answered before Yata. His response would have been for the worst.

"While I was gone I sent message the guild master of MoonTree. They are care of them. But if you want to be the hero, no one is stopping you." I said the last part sourly, bitter to show it was a bad idea, but it was his decision.

"I will!" And he left.

Haseo looked at me. "Well I'm off to find TriEdge. See you later. Or not."

Pi was now alone waiting on us. Yata was quicker than me this time. "Go to the Lora of Knowledge to start your search. I'll be there after our meeting."

After our meeting. I quickly looked at the. "Yata! My lovely Wiseman, we need to go!"

Pi looked at us strangely as we left for the NetSlum.

* * *

We arrived at the NetSlum one minute early. But then again Helba, or her new nickname, the tranny may be late.

Without a doubt in my mind, the Net Slum was awesome. Everything about it was cool. I always smiled when I was here before. But I couldn't smile today. We were speaking about progress, about Aura.

Though Helba and I haven't told Yata that we have seen and/or heard her.

"Things are moving more quickly than planned." Yata started the convo.

"But isn't that the point? This is all to get her back." I wedged.

"We may not be ready." Helba commented.

"We can't change the flow of time!" I almost screamed.

"We can slow TriEdge down." Yata explained.

"Do you even know who TriEdge is?"

"Ovan. The one with the gift of Rebirth."

Helba sighed; this was getting out of hand. "MoonTree can't help for long. They are already breaking down."

"Kuhn went down to help. And I'll go when we are done here." I commented.

"Good."

"Me and Helba will make final plans. You should go to the players to do some damaged control."

I stared at him.

"I'm too tired to speak in my usual tongue."

"You better be." And I left to Mac Anu.

Everyone seemed calm at first when I entered. Bit then a comb of despair and sorrow filled the air. What just happened?

I ventured through looking for Kuhn, because I knew he would know the source of this… this.

Gaspard came running when I saw him. "It's Kuhn, something is wrong with him!"

"Show me!"

We both ran to see Kuhn looking dizzy. I walked up and everyone froze and Ovan came to fight Kuhn. I wasn't close enough to stop it.

"Ovan STOP!"

But even my scream was too late. Ovan pierced through Kuhn and his sign shown strong and true. When Kuhn hit the floor, everyone finally saw what happened.

"KUHN!" I screamed.

They looked at Kuhn stunned and unaware how it could have happened. They looked at me crying my eyes out like a baby, another dear friend was gone.

I got up and thought of whose Ovan's next target.

Yata.

Pi or Yata would be next. But he wouldn't let his cover blown to Haseo unless he was last. And last time I checked Pi was with Haseo.

Yata was either in the Serpent's Lore or the NetSlum. But seeing TriEdge can move freely through his warp points. I guessed Yata was in the Lore.

I entered in an argument.

"Why does she love you but never me? I've been waiting for her!" Yata sounded desperate.

But maybe that's why Yata wanted to run project G.U.

"I wasn't blessed by the Goddess." Ovan began.

I jumped out. Yata was going to find out eventually. "I am!" I screamed for the attention

But instead Yata froze. Betrayal or feeling betrayed? Yes I betrayed my Wiseman.

"Wiseman, Yata. I'm sorry."

Ovan took his chance. "NO!" I screamed getting in the way. But it was too powerful for it got the both of us.

But then there I stood in front of Kite dazed. I turned to a familiar sound.

"TriEdge! What do you do to Shino!" I turned to see Haseo and Pi in battle positions.

Then Kite's moaned. "Guide. Him."

"I'm trying Kite! It's not like he's doing anything that's wrong in my books!"

Another moan. "Journey. Just. Begun."

Oh sweet Jesus.

"Kitsune step away before we Data Drain me if you will. But let me tell you now, you've got the wrong PC body."

Haseo didn't hear a word I said. "Skeith! I'm. Right. HERE!"

I wasn't going to let my cover be blown. "I'm sorry Kite. Please forgive me."

The last moan I heard that day. "I. Do. Don't. Worry."

"Thank you."

I looked at Haseo. "Listen to me right now Haseo. You've got the wrong PC… Listen to this last thing before you do whatever you want. 'Wave soars and shrouds the eyes. No means to fight an omnipresent force, the shadowless ones just grieve. Why must it be a Wave? Divide, if it would just...Then retaliate, we may.' Now remember what I said. Because it is the truth."

With Blue Flames hot enough to burn bone.

I was gone.


	10. THE Battle

**Author's Note: Okay... Aki did not die last chapter. Just keep in on the DL, would ya? Don't want Haseo to know now? Ya thought so... So here's the REALLY REALLY (x100) late chapter. Hopefully you like it! XD R&R!

* * *

**

The Battle

Yata was right. Everything was moving too fast. No matter, what I seeing this through. For the place I know I can see Sora again.

But the only thing I can do is pray

So that's why I was headed to the only place I do that. The place I created my light. Reasons of why Aura made me her knight for the darkness.

The Hulle Grandz Cathedral looked at peace, even with the tragic twirling at us. The image of eternal beauty as the sun reached the windows on the opposite side. The brown cobble stone walkway, made for perfection, each stone made in-line with all the others. But the beauty is inside the red and black church like house in the middle.

Or at least it was.

Before, inside the Cathedral was a great statue of our Goddess. The eternal god of gods, inside the net world, the Ultimate AI...

Aura

And in front of her statue was the Phases, now Epitaphs, of with she was born from. But incomplete she had to face an absolute tragedy. And with it, she created a shadow.

But this was about Haseo and the Unreturned.

Unreturned, hopefully none of them turn out like Sora that would suck.

Haseo is a lot like Sora. The way he plays, moves and even his character looks similar. Plus, they wanted Sora to play Skeith's Epitaph user. Maybe Skeith wanted Sora again as well. But there could only be one way to find out. And that would be awkward. Especially since Atoli and-

Shino…

But even if he was, it didn't matter now. Not if he was in trouble. I abandon him once when he was down, but not again. I will make sure he is alright.

I walked towards the empty statue space and prayed.

"You know if you could give me anything it would be Sora, my Ryou. And if that boy is my little friend, I beg you to see him through safe. Even if my life crumples with these words and Yasuhiko, my true love, loses me. I need him safe. Make it a sign as to who he really is. Just keep Ryou Misaki, my own Terror of Death, safe. By my vow of honour that I said that day we first met, with these bloodstained hands I will serve you for eternity if it keeps him safe. So if those words rang true to you, PLEASE oh wise pure goddess, make sure he is alright. The price I need to pay will come, I promise."

I looked to the ceiling to see the paint glass window.

"For I am deeply sorry if I did wrong, even toward your knight. Kite, he was kind and gentle with me only. But he did no wrong to me, and never would, as I have done him. His life was precious, but now he is with you. And in my vow I now speak, as your only knight here, I will protect the light from your shadow. For you bring this world into completion. And with completion I can live with Sora somewhere. The reason I play may not be for you, but you always gave me that right. For you treat me like Fili the White, loyal servant of great Aperion. So if you see me as I do now. Give me my last true prayer. And keep that boy safe now. So I can protect that one I did lose to the Wave that gave birth to you. Please dear Aura, this is my only wish."

I bowed my head in honour to show my respect.

It didn't matter if she answered, but the feeling through the game would be transferred as power to Haseo's character. In his need to beat the gracious beast. This is what Ovan was after.

Aura did decide to answer. "I will do my best, but no price will need to be paid."

"Thank you, dear goddess."

I smiled and ventured to the NetSlum.

XXX

I ran through the NetSlum like an idiot, trying to find that one spot to work with.

"Did Helba move shit around?"

"Yes she/he did!" One of the AIs spoke dearly. I loved them.

"Thanks Kokimiyoi." I waved at him to come closer. "Do you know where-"

He cut me off. I really should call Kokimiyoi an it. "Left by the Parkers sign."

"Thanks." And I ran down the alleyway. Hopefully Helba didn't change the signs.

Thank Aura that it didn't an in no time I found the wide screen and entered my data.

Oh goodie! They haven't started fighting yet.

"How do you know she's your sister! She could have been created by AIDA!" Haseo muttered.

"That may be true, but I'm not taking that chance."

"Then I will." Haseo thrusted toward the girl in the middle of the room. She had silver long hair with a pink bow, dressed in a grey and white outfit.

"Aina." I whispered. Why? I don't know.

Ovan had gotten there with barely enough time, for Haseo's scythe had pierced through his chest. "Finally, together the Seven Phases. I've found the Key of the Twilight.

I looked down. "No… It can't be."

"It's the guide post that points to the truth, and creates mans most wanted desire." Ovan smiled.

I looked at Haseo. "You are the Key of the Twilight." We said together, Ovan and I. Although no one could hear me…

I started to cry that day seeing through it all. Aura blessed Haseo with the Key in which opened the final door. The door to her. This is where she wanted me to guide him to. The place in which it will end. For now, due to the Rebirth, The World will be safe once more.

"Ryou?" I whispered to myself.

Helba as Zelkova came up from behind me. "Do you think he's Sora?"

"He might be. NO he is Sora. I'm sure of it now." I turned and smiled. "I've finally found him!" I started crying again.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No. It wouldn't be right. Holding a secret like that after all of this? It would be too awkward."

"Okay then. I guess we aren't telling Yata either."

I nodded and left.

XXX

I walked through the black box room looking for her. Aina, I was sure held the last piece of Aura.

Like the last time I knew Aura was in fragments.

"Aina? You there? I won't hurt you! I just want to recite to you a part of a poem I heard."

Still no answer.

"Fine. I'll just say it now.

Yet to return, the shadowed one.

Who quests for the Twilight Dragon

Rumbles the Dark Hearth,

And Helba, Queen of the Dark,

Has raised finally her army.

Apeiron, King of Light beckons.

At the base of the rainbow do they meet

Against the abominable Wave,

Together they fight.

Alba's lake boils.

Light's great tree doth fall.

Power- now all to droplets turned

In the temple of Arche Koeln.

Returns to nothing,

This world of shadowless ones.

Never to return, the shadowed one,

Who quests for the Twilight Dragon.

Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born

After the stars doth cross the heavens,

The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning.

From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes.

Riding the Wave is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands.

Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave.

And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave.

With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule.

Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.

Macha seduces with the sweet trap.

Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.

And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.

Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well.

Aina came out from behind a bookcase. "Where's my brother?"

"He's gone. I'm sorry."

Aina came running at me. Her head laid against my stomach, crying as I patted her head soothing her.

"It's alright. It'll turn out okay. Aura wouldn't let you down."

And then my necklace I recreated started to glow. It was calming, shining purple light. The first fragment of Aura.

And it's in my most precious gift and memory, forever.

"You really bright." Aina whispered through sobs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Stay tuned for the next issue of INTFH! YA! **

**The Not-So-Preview:**

**"Why Haseo, why?"**

**"Because Atoli... I AM YOUR BROTHER!"**

**"Oh how ever will the world go round again?"**

**"Simple... Let's hug!"**

**Atoli blushes. "Okay..."**


	11. Down But Not Out

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving. Or at least to us Canadians :) So Here's my lovely next chapter. It scared me when I was rereading it... okay I joke... :3 But I hope you enjoy. And wait for the next issue of the 'Not-so-preview' TeeHee 3

* * *

**

Down but not Out

It's been awhile since Haseo logged on. I guess after every crisis he'll always leave. Leave to a happier place, other than the one repairing itself.

So this was the third.

Third time he left, and willingly. Though he doesn't remember any of it. Meh. At least now I know he's safe.

And know it's him.

Days after Ovan Rebirth, I asked Yata a favour.

"Yes?"

"I need something…"

"Like?"

"Haseo's personal data."

"I see. It's in that computer."

Way too easy. Either he was pulling my leg, or I'm that good. Sure enough, I was that good.

It made me realize that my gut had been right, and I had done my part.

He was healthy, emotionally and physically and he still is that kid I knew and loved deep down. Though I'm sure his love life sucks.

Months have past and I now stand here in front of Yata. "It's going to begin." Yata smiled.

"They'll come any day now I guess."

"They sure will Kitsune."

"Me and Zelkova have finished the back up program. Anytime we need it, we can use it."

"I'll leave it to you them."

"Yata?"

"Yes."

"Can I start calling you Wiseman again? I hate your new name."

"When they come and I've introduced myself to the others."

"So when we are-"

"Yes you can."

"Thank you Wiseman!"

"No problem. Well Pi is coming, so you better leave. You aren't in the CC Corp anymore."

"Well, see ya!" And I walked out seconds away from bashing into Pi, or so Yata says.

XXX

I was walking to MoonTree's home when Zelkova/Helba messaged me.

"Haseo went online today. He's in the Cathedral last time I've check."

I sent a message back. "Thanks, heading there now."

I raced toward the Chaos Gate and down the cobble stone path. It was there I saw Aina over Haseo.

"What happened!" I screamed.

"I don't know. Someone stole something out of his body and he collapsed!"

Great.

He was torn to pieces of data everywhere. No one could survive mentally with a black box like this. The only way to save him is a PC body transfer. If he wasn't in a coma already.

I quickly messaged Helba. "I need your experience! Haseo is in an unstable mental strive! I'm trying to repair fatal lost data, but that won't be enough. Coming to the NetSlum after for a transfer! BE READY!"

Now I entered hacking mode. Pressing certain buttons to active the "Dummy Repair' Cylinder' and placed his body into it. This would repair the minimal amount of data to bring him through a loophole.

Seconds passed and another message appeared into my mailbox. Hopefully it was Helba saying she was ready.

Minutes had passed and Haseo's body came back together. His limbs were attached to his torso and his head had gained some colour. THANK GOD HE'S NOT IN A COMA!

Now knowing it was safe I threw one of my loopholes to the back way of the home for MoonTree, where I hoped Zelkova was waiting for me.

The spot flashed yellow, green and blue twice before I looked at Aina.

"Aina go on the flashing light." I said calm.

She nodded and step onto it. I followed pushing the Dummy Repair Cylinder onto the platform. The loophole flashed pink when I activated it and the purity and white home space showed through my M2D.

Zelkova came running in. "Is Haseo okay? Is the data repaired?"

"It's repaired but we have to rescue his mind next. Are you up for it?"

He laughed. "Push it over here."

I smiled and did as O was told. Thankfully I had repaired enough of Haseo's body fast enough to keep him away from another coma. NO one knew what that would do, or where that would go…

"I'll start now. You get Atoli and Kuhn." Zelkova instructed.

"What about Elk?"

"Not now. Later."

I nodded and went to start my work.

XXX

In two minutes I had Kuhn and Atoli sitting here with me in MoonTree's home. All of us were waiting for the end of the repair.

"I can't believe Zelkova is a hacker." Kuhn murmured.

O glared at him. "So am I. I brought Haseo here."

Kuhn's jaw dropped.

Thankfully though Haseo walked out in his new character model. I looked at it, and just smile. At one glance you could totally tell it was a NetSlum product.

"We did a good job Zelkova!"

"Hey! I did more work than you Kitsune!"

"Ya, but if I didn't do anything, he'd be in a coma."

"Well that's-"

TWACK!

"Keep you mouth shut, or else."

"Well we better get started on trying to stop Kazumi. Or the true third crisis-" I coughed fourth. "- will truly begin." Zelkova stated.

"Will this harm the players?" Kuhn asked.

I sighed. "Yes, because of that we need to get started now." I pumped my fist into the air. "TO THE NETSLUM!"

Zelkova lifted a sheet on the wall and an opening was shown. I smiled and walked through.

"I did-" Atoli started.

"You guys are excited and weirded out, but we got to get moving. THIS WAY!" I led them to the place of my death here at the NetSlum. When we arrived it was covered in boxes.

I turned to Zelkova. "Really?"

Zelkova blew the boxes away and TriEdge's mark was shown. Then Zelkova went on a rant over nothing and the Epitaph users left. "I'll go with them. Oh and the back is ready whenever you are."

Zelkova nodded and I left.

I came right when Haseo froze the admins. Impressed at our work, I told them to stop.

"I need to make sure you guys are ready. And followed my lead."

Haseo sighed. "I never knew you could be so bossy."

"I'm trying to save your guys butts."

Haseo and Kuhn nodded and Haseo opened the door to the Lore. I let them others enter first.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pi screamed from one of the stations.

"To stop the anti-existence." Kuhn replied frowning.

"Oh, so you guys are trying to stop me from being God?" The odd man in front of me explained. From Zelkova's description, I knew this man is Kazumi.

I laughed at him. "That was good. God, man how many people want to live as gods, but it isn't these people who gain the power above all men. It's the ones that live FOR their gods."

"Like Yata?"

"Sure, like Yata, who took everything into his life. Even with you Kazumi. No not like Yata. Yata didn't want that power; he wanted to be seen by God. By our God that we both had been serving since forever."

"And where is he now?" Kazumi's brow lifted.

"You lucky Kazumi. If we weren't online you'd have spit in your face."

"Stop the R.A. plan now!" Haseo screamed. "You'll only create Cubia!"

"You think I already don't know about Cubia? I do. And if I won't control Aura, then Cubia it will be."

"You can't control Cubia." I spoke. "Cubia will consume you instead. Become a part of your shadow."

"I WILL. BECOME. GOD!" Kazumi screamed. Pi was screaming words in the background, but that wasn't why I leaped. Cubia was already here.

"Everyone get out of here! It's already here!"

The Serpent of Lore was shrouded in darkness. Figures appeared out of nowhere. Black data, I knew.

"Data Burn!" I screamed as I blew a deadly blue flare.

One of the black figures dodged out of the way and ate Kazumi. Cubia…

I turned to start defending the others. One of them was exposed.

Haseo.

He was trying to take on too many of these foreign enemies. Without his avatar Skeith he was out matched. But then Atoli ran to him, with Innis trailing behind her.

I yelled at everyone, "Back to the NetSlum. NOW!"

And with it we all left.

But in the back of my mind I still started to wonder. What did Aura want, all those months ago?

Oh ya.

A Dragon and its creator.

* * *

**Author's Note: OKay as promised in the beginning I will create another 'Not-so-preview'**

**The Not-so-Preveiw:**

**Haseo started walking down the cobble steps. He had roses in one hand and a ring in the other. He opened them and saw the altar in front of his lady in white.**

**Yes. And now she'll be forever his. Because she promised him... Or at least he hopes.**

**He walked to his lady and whispered. "Atoli."**

**The lady turned but it wasn't Atoli. **

**"You the hell are you?" Haseo screamed.**

**"You don't remember me? I'm Helba! You propose to me yesterday in the darkness of ^Swirling NightFall"**

**Haseo cussed and walked away.**

**'NOT AGAIN!'**


	12. The True Beginning

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I'm sooooo late. I wrote this out and when I read it to type it out... IT MADE NO SENSE! :( So I had to spend the last weekend rewriting it XD Anything here u go! :3 3

* * *

**

The True Beginning

We exited the Serpent's Lore barely surviving. Panting with exhaustion I looked at Zelkova. He nodded and used the back up to obtain the Lore of Knowledge.

I looked at Aina and smiled. "You okay?" I asked stroking her hair.

She laughed. "Yes. I didn't do anything." I watching as she grabbed my hand and shifted the book she was holding into the other arm. I raised a brow.

Haseo came back with Atoli. "Those things are everywhere. What are we going to do now?"

"To end this, we'll have to finish the story." Zelkova stated. I went wide eyed.

"Of course! The true rules to the game!"

The four new players titled their head. "What? Do you always speak halfway?" All four spoke at the same time. And no they didn't say the same thing… that's just the general idea.

"This game is said to be based on a story like poem-." Zelkova commented. "-But only Harald new the whole story. We have been trying to put together the fragments in the right order."

"What we do know id where it began. In the story it began in-" I smiled. "-The Hulle Grandz Cathedral.

XXX

We arrived and met Yata at the Hulle Grandz Cathedral before they showed. 'They' being the pieces of Cubia looking for us. And a good thing too for only Atoli and I can fight those monsters.

I went toward the empty space and went down on my knees. Bowing my head in honour and I prayed for safety. Safety, I knew deep down in my heart, would only appear in the end.

I stood up and Zelkova nodded. "As we said before, this game is based on a story, or more of a poem. It was by Emma Wielant before she died in Pluto Kiss. Since then, no one has seen the whole of the true story called 'The Epitaph of Twilight.' There is only one complete copy." I pointed at the book cradled in Aina's arms. "There."

Zelkova nodded. "Our goddess loves fairytales and give power to those who believe in them."

I looked at my friends ending at Zelkova. I nodded at his argument and sighed. Finally my eyes reached Aina. Aina sat on the statue space calmly. Her arms holding the book tight. Her hair flowed as a voice in my head, like a voice if reason spoke.

"Rest your mind. Give me your payment."

Payment? I don't owe anything!

"Don't argue, just sleep."

My eyes glazed over as my mind wondered into the past. As I saw the last present day thing, Aura or was it Aina, fading into the blackness

_Darkness filled the room as Aina spoke, her words however were doubled as Aura took control to speak to everyone. But another familiar voice to the group spoke, it was monotones. Kitsune stood eyes glazed speaking with Aina._

"_Over the Keel Mountains,_

_Meets an ape with human speech._

_The ape asks,_

_"What clings to you?_

_Bear it—you cannot._

_Accept it—you cannot._

_But hidden—it is from you._

_Recite its name."_

_The group pondered on the question and then Yata, now Wiseman spoke. "In the last story, the answer would be Kite's Bracelet. He couldn't bear the power given to him by the goddess, not did he want it."_

_Confusion still clung to the group of Epitaphs. What could we not bear or accept? What clings to us personally? Everyone was stump._

_A few moments later Haseo found an answer. "My dark side, The Terror of Death. Skeith!" Suddenly and out of nowhere a white and red Epitaph named Skeith arose from behind Haseo. "When I was trying to save Shino, this darkness and evil clung to my heart."_

"_Yessssssss." Kitsune hissed quietly. No one seemed to have heard._

_Once again Aina and Kitsune recited. This was less foreign to few that stood in front of the duo. The words rang through the room bouncing off the walls, but when it was over the fiery girl dropped to the floor._

What? Why is it black? I swear I was talking to Sora in the NetSlum with the others. We were looking for Tsukasa.

"Kitsune!" I heard a distant cry. Why would anyone be crying?

"Haseo! Atoli! Keep them at bay!" The same voice pleaded.

"At least until Kitsune wakes up!" a more manly voice spoke. What happened to me? Am I dead? Is this heaven?

"Kitsune! Please open your eyes!: Helba? Wait she's a guy named Zelkova now.

"Please, open your eyes Kitsune, Aki." A pure voice pleaded. Her white form appeared in front of me and-

A dude small a smiling wicked appeared in front of my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Zelkova? What happened?"

"That's what we want to know!"

I ignored Zelkova's random rant and looked around the room. How long had I been out? Haseo and Atoli were wearing down. There was probably sweat plastered all over the players' faces.

As if to relieve them, Azure Kite blasted the ceiling and bowed in front of Aina. Less than a second later I did the same. The two of us did this for a moment and stood. We looked at each other and nodded and went into action. Or at least Kite did at that second, I however turned to Aina.

"Be good."

After, Kite and I moved together destroying a dark entity quickly and quietly. Blazing fire appeared before everyone's eyes. Blue, white, yellow and even red flares emerged from the darkness. Our blades sinking deep within the flesh and bone of the monsters.

When you have a pro fighting with you, you don't really think about the fight. We just fought with instinct in charge of our brains. So it let's your mind wonder, sometimes it goes far away. Sometimes, even though you regret it, you learn something what you never thought would happen could. Today was one of those days.

Haseo, he wouldn't be playing this game at all if it weren't for me. Or at least how he's playing now.

So what if he was the Dragon and I the creator? It fit the raveling puzzle that made no sense. The Twilight Dragon destroyed the Wave and the emotions behind them, for a price. I created Sora, Haseo's original character, which created Skeith. He broke the Wave and the emotions behind them, Sora and Skeith…

Haseo did.

A sudden scream broke my train of thought. "What!" Kuhn screamed, confused.

I laughed. "A factor never leaves a person, it's a feeling." I said smiling. "You're stuck with it for life. That's why you were chosen by the Epitaph itself. The emotion or feeling was inside of you. Skeith is the fear of death. Innis is lies or deception. Magus was the power of another. Fidchell causes people to lose hope. Gorre is the schemer. Macha is uses love and lust. Tarvos is revenge and envy. And Corbenik is true life."

I looked at them as they stared. It was pleasing to see that look on Wiseman's face. It truly was priceless. Even so work had to be done.

The last one was mine. I ran underneath it and plunged my sword into it. "SLICING FLARE!" I screamed as fire emerged from the spot I opened. I pulled out my sword and put it away.

Waiting for the flare to turn into a fire, I started the chant of immortal fire. In some cultures it was called 'Black Fire' or 'Feu de noir' it was legendary as it was dangerous. It would never stop unless it burned through its target through the bone completely ashened, down to the last particle.

"Amaterasu" I screamed as I burned my dark and black opponent with something that could match it. The dark flame-

OF DOOM!

Okay, I only poke fun with the 'Of doom' thingy.

When the last piece of ash hit the floor I ran out of the room screaming, "We need to shut him down NOW!"

"We need to find him first." Kuhn said.

"That's what we are here for! Everything will be alright." Wiseman stated.

"Well, then I'm waiting at the Net Slum." I said before doing a back flip off the cobblestone walkway. Let me tell you, there wasn't any grass, just air.

"Kitsune!" Everyone yelled after me.

I laughed as I rose on the top of the Vagrant AI's back. "You owe me 100 bucks Wiseman!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I mean U.S./Canadian money**


	13. Finders Keepers

**Author's Notes: Holy crap! I never thought this thing would type XD It sucks that I took so long. I have and had project here and there. And with the recent complacations in my life 3 I had no free time to do this. WAH! Hope you like it :)

* * *

**

Finders Keepers

All the new .hackers were now on the Vagrant AI of the NetSlum. The lush forests and awesomeness of the turtle weren't looked at, or at least I didn't.

"How the hell do we find Kazumi?" Kuhn asked worried it the outcome.

"We have to think and believe in her." I answered, pointing at Aina. "She'll show us the way."

"I don't like standing here doing nothing!" Haseo screamed.

"Yata-sama isn't there-" Pi was interjected by out lovely Wiseman.

"As I said before, I am no longer Yata. Now I am Wiseman, servant of Aura and her knight Kite."

I smiled, he'd never admit that he was under my rule as well.

Haseo looked at me. "This game is about a story, right? Then shouldn't it say where we had to go?"

I sighed. "The story is still in fragments. All that we know is true was the name of the warriors under King Aperion and Queen Helba. That and that the Queen went herself with the selfless three warriors to find the Twilight Dragon."

"What were their names?" Atoli asked

"The servant of the King was Fili the White, she held a sacred bow with complete accuracy. Bith the Black was under the dark Queen's rule, he wielded an axe with such brut force. The last was a warrior Halfling of sprite and mortal. He held no true name, alas they called him Nameless."

Haseo snorted. "So you think they are us?"

"No. However I believe some of you hold qualities of one or more people of this quadruplet. IF you want I can tell you."

Pi looked at me. "And?"

I laughed. "We have the time to kill. Fili of the White is like Atoli, she was innocent and hated lies. However Fili was strong against them and saw through them. The Dark Queen is like Kuhn. She may have been the most wise, but that's not what saved them when she helped. It was her ability to see everything and everyone around her in perfect clarity. Bith the Black is like you Pi, he used brut strength to defeat his foes, and when that didn't work used his brain and mind to find the easiest way out. Haseo, the Halfling is the most like you. He did not live in the sacred land of Mac Anu, yet he did everything to save this land. Your courage is the same as that endearing boy Nameless."

The four users' jaws dropped. Surprised? Confused? Flattered? Well it didn't, we were out here for a reason.

"Wait, stop it here." Haseo said.

Zelkova and I smiled. He was thinking like how he all used to, looking at the impossible as possible.

We watched as he stepped off the lovely moving turtle. Everyone screamed for him, but it was in vain. I laughed as Haseo stood on an invisible floor, floating in midair.

"We have to walk out way down." Haseo muttered.

"And we'll be right on your trail!" Kuhn replied.

"Someone has to protect Aina." Haseo sounded worried.

"Don't worry about her. She has her knight to keep her safe, and they have me." Yata spoke.

"And me." Zelkova responded.

"Ya, plus I'm here with them." I smiled.

The group of Epitaph users left, all following Haseo's lead. When I knew they were long gone I walked up to Aina.

"Aura, I have a question."

Aina turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"It was always about him, since the beginning. That day he met you because of Macha, his data being turned to Skeith, and him coming back to the game to reclaim that power, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Aura." And I jumped off.

All I knew was that Haseo was Ryou and I was not going to abandon him now. MY gut told me this was going to be a long battle, and not a pleasant one at that.

I wasn't going to go through with that again.

Since I didn't take the stairs I was free falling ion the darkness. Controller shaking in my hand. I should have gone with them in the beginning.

But no, I had to know the truth. And it was things that I already knew. However something deep down told me she wasn't finished. Like there was something more. It was eating at me, was there more? Of course there was. It was always like that, Aura saying half of her sentences. But she said yes, what other things could she say?

'Yes, and no.' a thought whispered.

So it was and wasn't? Wait. It was about him AND me since the beginning.

* * *

I reached the bottom of the never-ending pit of doom. There I found Haseo and Atoli in front of Cubia.

"I will accomplish the R.A. plan!" Kazumi muttered, completely consumed.

"Are you serious? By trying to create your ideals, you've become chow food instead." Haseo taunted.

"I accomplished it!"

"You've been eaten by Cubia, your QON shadow."

"No! Cubia will obey me!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"If you don't put faith in us, we'll punish you."

Suddenly a dark swirl of nothingness appeared in front of them and the room went blank. Pure white, whiter than the new snowfall. Suddenly random flashed of his comrades appeared around the boy, Haseo. But when all of them faded away a fuzzy character remained, his lost memory of Sora.

Suddenly with a yelp for help shatter the fuzzy image, and then the impossible happened. Ovan stood in front of us with his infected arm. Affected by AIDA itself.

"Ovan…" Haseo muttered.

I walked up to Haseo, "We need to finish him now."

"But how do we off that?"

"Do you trust me?" I raised a brow, hopefully he would remember that type of voice.

"Ya, I do."

"Then follow me." I grabbed/equipment my Red Tint Flare Sword and leaped toward the black beast. Haseo followed behind leaping the opposite way. We dug deep within the skin of the beast, but nothing happened.

Ovan laughed. "You guys were completely in-sync. Did you guys do this before?"

Haseo went wide-eyed. "No."

I nodded. To them it would be in agreement, that I was sure. But really, it was my answer.

Quickly I looked at Cubia. It was still standing perfectly. "You, bright one, must perish first." It spoke.

Haseo's guard went up and Ovan went into a protective stance. Too bad he was covering the wrong person. Cubia collided with me, smashing into an unknown wall. I thrusted my body forward and collapsed on the floor.

Or at least seemed like a floor.

I opened my eyes to see the data I gathered from Helba. Data of 'that' day. The death of Sora.

Sora taunted Morgana, the Game itself, to humour him. But what happened next made my knees give away.

Unable to log out to save himself, he was forces upon Skeith's wand. The red background was bold as it clung to him like glue, and effortlessly lifted him from the ground. Screaming with pain and agony. Haseo walked up to me with wide eyes, holding his stomach. Atoli walked behind him crying.

"How terrible…" she sobbed. "Who is that?"

"Sora. That's my friend Sora."

Haseo stood there staring. Was he remembering? I hope not. "I feel cold."

"It's okay. It's over now." This was true in a sense. But the scene only changed into another one.

I frowned at it. "Okay then, Sora's down that makes Orca next."

The three of them nodded.

The building in front was bluish green, plain and moldy looking. Suddenly Aura appeared, being chased by Skeith.

"This is why you hated me." Haseo muttered.

"I never hated you, I never liked your Avatar. That's all."

Orca and Green clothed Kite ran after the White 'Shadow' or Death. Man I really didn't need to see this,

We chased after the four PCs into an open field. There Skeith captures his prey, Aura.

With her dying wish she gave Orca the 'book' to save the World. For salvation could only be accomplished after destruction.

Orca yelled at Kite to leave. The rookie didn't stand a chance, but Kite stayed put. He wasn't leaving without his friend. Orca swung at the foe only to miss, then suddenly he was swepted off his feet. Drain of all he data, and the 'Book of the Twilight' given to the survivor.

And when Kite disappeared, so did the light.

We were back in the dark Black room with Cubia. I gasped for air.

"I'm not down yet!" I swung forward complete diversion for Haseo, Ovan and Atoli to attack. I activated my 'Avatar Change' ability. "Macha the Temptress!" I screamed as my red, orange and yellow outfit clashed with the purple lines now on my body.

"Petal Dance!" suddenly thousands of red, blood red petals swept through, destroying everything in it's path. "I'm not done!"

As if on cue, Haseo sliced through the remainder of the dark matter, Cubia. Ovan consuming it in his arm.

"We did it." Haseo grumbled as he walked up to us.

"Yes, it over." Ovan's glasses shined rose petal pink in the new found light.

"We better get back." I said as the rest of them left. Haseo called out to me.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Why did I do what?" I countered.

"Save us. Help us."

"For this world that Sora can come back to, someday." I smiled as I looked at the light.

"What's Sora's real name?" Haseo asked bluntly as he looked straight into my eyes.

I laughed. "Ryou Misaki."

Haseo's jaw dropped. "But that's-"

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Notes: It over... I can't believe its over, done. Now I have a question for you all. Do you want my extra chapter drapples in here or a new story all together? It's your choice. oh and R&R! 3 :3**


	14. Author's Note

I know that it sucks that Im ending it like this. Well Tough it out :) Im writing my drabbles/bonus chapters on a different story :) It is called 'Drabbles of Another Self' If you are insterested Go ahead and read it :) I'll hope to post another story tomorow morning her where I am. :) This isnt the last of Kitsune or Aki! Just you wait!


End file.
